


Lenten Drabbles: Hawaii Five-0

by Bethynyc



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lent this year I decided to write a drabble a day. I missed 2-3 days because of extenuating circumstances, but I'm posting these here and now, by fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenten Drabbles: Hawaii Five-0

3/12/11  
Title: At Last  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny  
Prompt: flaming_muse requested an H50, Danny/Steve, something about sunset

A long night, followed by a long day, and finally the case was done. Danny stood behind Steve's house and just breathed.

“Hey.” Steve offered him a bottle of beer, damp with condensation. Danny grabbed it and took a long swig as Steve stood beside him. They watched the sun sink below the horizon, setting the sky on fire.

“Helluva day.” Danny said.

“Yup.” Steve's fingers stroked the back of Danny's neck. “What would make it better?”

Danny looked at him, eyes soft. “You.” he whispered, and Steve leaned in for a perfect beer-flavored kiss.

~*~*~*~

3/13/11  
Title: Words of Wisdom  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Prompt: rocza requested Non-romantic drabble, Chin and Kono

Chin found her in the staff gym, attacking a heavy bag with kicks and punches. Everyone else was on the other side; Kono was scary when she was in a mood. He stayed in sight and held the bag still so she could hit it properly.

Sweat soaked her hair and tank top, but she kept going until she overbalanced and fell on the mat. She stayed there, panting.

“You all right?” Chin asked.

“I screwed up.” she answered.

“We all do, cuz.” Chin held out his hand to help her up. “But we keep going.”

~*~*~*~

3/14/11  
Title: Day Off  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Prompt: janedavitt: I'd love one about Steve's day off, no pairing required though go for it if you like.

The governor ordered Five-0 to take some time off. After the past few cases, Steve had to agree, even if he didn't like it. Chin and Kono had a family event, and Danny was with Grace.

Steve was bored.

He went for a swim. He cleaned his guns. He sat in front of his television flipping through channels. Finally, he was reduced to bouncing a tennis ball against the wall. He was just about to give up and go to bed early when the doorbell rang.

Danny leaned against the door frame, six pack in hand, smirking.

“You bored?”

~*~*~*~

4/16/11

Title: I Heart You  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny  
Prompt: Oh, you know what this is about. Set during the helicopter ride in “Ma He Kahakai” where Steve and Danny went on a date to look at ~~etchings~~ _ahem_ petroglyphs.

Steve blinked. The helicopter sped over the mountains, and the medic was examining his arm. “Looks like a greenstick, but we won't know for sure until we get to an X-ray.”

Danny chose that moment to chime in. “Is that a _stick_ taped to your arm? What kind of a person brings _duct tape_ on a hike? Never mind, you probably had some weird military premonition that we would find a _leaky pipe_ up here in the mountains, and you would repair it with your duct tape.”

As Danny continued to rant, Steve smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
